Family Reunion
by sweet-baker
Summary: Lorelai and Rory go to a family reunion expecting to meet new, annoying relatives. Well they do. But Rory gets a surprise when she finds out Tristan is there.
1. You're Invited

Family Reunion Rating: PG-13 it's not bad. It doesn't have curse words in every sentence. But they're used where they're needed. Disclaimer: The characters from the show are not mine. I'm just borrowing them to write this story. And, by the way, if you don't know already, this is called fan fiction. It's something we fans write. It's in no way a spoiler, or will it be used for the show. It came directly from my imagination, and I would love it if you didn't steal it. :D Author's Note: This was an idea that popped into my head from a dream I had. I thought it was really original and decided to write it. This is my first fanfic, so criticism is begged for.good or bad. And I know you're wondering how it could be a Trory and have them being related.no it's not some sick porno, that leads to Rory having some disabled kid, it'll all be explained later on in the story. ________________________________________  
  
Lorelai rang the doorbell. Emily opened the door.  
  
"Hello, girls. Lorelai, Rory. Come in." She opened the door further to let her daughter and granddaughter in and hugged Rory.  
  
"How was your week, Grandma?" Rory asked as they walked into the living room.  
  
"It was hectic as usual. My meeting with the Washington Charity committee was nothing but good, everyone was arguing. My luncheon with some friends was delightful, though."  
  
"That sure sounds like a busy week, Mom." Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
Emily ignored her. "How was yours, Rory?"  
  
"It was boring. I just got some new books and hung out Lane and mom." Rory replied.  
  
"Well, it's only the first week of summer, other things are sure to come up." Emily smiled.  
  
Richard walked in from his office, "Emily, I just got a phone call from my brother, George. He seems to have planned a family reunion, you know how caught up he's been with all that family tree stuff. Have you gotten an invitation? Oh, hello, Rory, Lorelai."  
  
"Hi grandpa."  
  
"Hey, Dad. Nice day today isn't it?" Lorelai said.  
  
"I haven't checked the mail today.I'll have to see Arielle about it." Emily walked off to some maid and walked out of the room. She came back quickly with an envelope in hand.  
  
"I think this is it, Richard." She handed the envelope to her husband.  
  
He neatly opened the envelope to find an invitation. "Yes, this is it."  
  
"Well are we going to go? When is it?" Emily asked as he read it.  
  
"We have to. It says all Gilmores from the Northeast are coming. And some from other places in the US." He showed her the envelope.  
  
"Yes it does. It'll be fun. Lorelai, have you two gotten one?"  
  
"Um, we haven't checked our mail in a few days, we'll have to check." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, do so right when you get home. Time for dinner." Everyone walked into dining room.  
  
~*~ Lorelai sighed as she walked into their home. She plopped onto the couch. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"I know, so am I.but the mail." Rory reminded Lorelai. Lorelai slowly walked toward the basket that contained the mail from the week.  
  
"Urgh. I hate family reunions." She stated as she flipped through the mail.  
  
"You've never been to one."  
  
"But, I've seen them on movies and on TV. They look so boring. And did you hear them talking about, A WHOLE WEEK."  
  
"Ah, here it is, from Uncle George in Delaware," She ripped open the envelope and read the invitation out loud, "'You are invited to a week full of fun, meeting new people and new friends, you are related to. All family from the Northeast and some from other parts of the country will be coming in to enjoy the occasion. The reunion will be from July 6th to July 14th in Littletown, Delaware, at the home of Louis and Edna Gilmore and their three children. Hotel and travel accommodations are to be made by you. Hope to see you there!' It's actually a week and one day! How can I stand those people for that long?!"  
  
"I know you don't want to go, and I don't want to either, but we have to." Rory said quietly.  
  
"How can I? The wedding, this. Child at sixteen, that." Lorelai replied using hand motions.  
  
"Grin and bear it." Rory answered.  
  
"You know what, you're right. At least you'll be there." Lorelai smiled. "AND, we'll get to have another ROAD TRIP!" The two jumped up and down excitedly as they made plans.  
  
~*~ The next few days were spent packing and getting ready. Even though, annoying cousins, aunts, and uncles were to come, it would all be worth for the time they'd get to spend on the road, and for Lorelai, not go to work.  
  
"So all we have to do now is get the candy and the coffee for the trip." Lorelai said as she zipped up her suitcase.  
  
"Exactly." Rory agreed.  
  
"Okay, so we'll get that later when we feel like it. But for now let's watch a movie." Lorelai turned on the movie.  
  
Rory nodded along until she realized they had no movies. "Mom, we have no movies."  
  
"My daughter, dearest, that's where you're wrong. As I was at work today, I noticed that also. I thought, 'hey, why not buy a movie we really enjoy watching a million times.' So I went to the Hartford Wal-mart and got this." Lorelai picked up a movie.  
  
"Charlie and the Chocolate factory!" Rory screamed as she ran to the couch, just as the phone rang.  
  
"Who's going to get it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You're closer." Rory pointed out.  
  
"No you are."  
  
"All you have to do is turn around."  
  
"All you have to is.fine." Lorelai grabbed the ringing phone and answered, "Hey."  
  
"Lorelai, that is no way to answer the phone." Emily scowled.  
  
"Yes, it is, when you're about to watch the greatest movie ever created." Lorelai argued.  
  
"Fine, so are you ready to go to the reunion?"  
  
"Yes, we are." Lorelai replied.  
  
"So you're going by car, right?"  
  
"Yes, indeedy. Are you and dad going by car, too?"  
  
"No, we don't want to take the chance of getting lost, or any other scenario like that." Emily replied.  
  
"Oh, and end up all the way in Mexico, away from the reunion." Lorelai grinned evilly, and Rory shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Exactly. You know how bad of a driver your father is." Emily whispered. "I heard that!" Richard screamed in the back round. Lorelai laughed. "Well, I better let you watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"A mother has her ways. Goodbye, Lorelai. See you there."  
  
"Yeah, see you there. Bye mom." And they hang up.  
  
"Wow, my mother was actually cool on the phone today.  
  
"Well, no person is always grumpy." Rory replied.  
  
"Except for Grumpy the dwarf."  
  
"Yeah, except for him." And they watched the movie. ~*~  
  
"I'm going out to get the coffee and the candy for the trip. Come with me!" Lorelai begged as Rory walked out of her room.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked, her voice still a little groggy even after her shower.  
  
"Because I want you to." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Fine." They walked out the house and into the streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
"So we'll have fun this week, right?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just ignore the annoying relatives." Rory replied.  
  
"Exactly." Lorelai nodded as they walked into the Doose's Market. "So, you get the candy, and I'll get anything else that may not be healthy."  
  
"Okay." Rory replied, and they headed down separate isles.  
  
Rory picked up tons of different types of candies as she walked down the candy isle. She was bending down to pick up some starbursts that fell out her hands when she bumped into Dean.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Dean." They had broken up a month ago when Rory had caught him with some girl from school. She walked around him and continued with her search.  
  
"Rory! I'm done! Are you?" Lorelai said as she walked into the isle, to find Dean there.  
  
"Lorelai." He said icely to her.  
  
"Dean." Lorelai nodded and returned the iciness. "Are you done?" Lorelai asked again, to her daughter.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon, let's check out."  
  
"Yeah, then we have to head to Luke's."  
  
"So did anything happen? What did he say?" Lorelai asked as they walked out.  
  
"I just bumped into him when I was picking up a starburst package that fell. He just said the same thing he said to you, but with my name instead, I returned the gesture, then, you walked into the isle." Rory explained.  
  
"Oh. I see." Lorelai nodded, and they walked into Luke's.  
  
"Hey, Luke. Two coffees to go, please." Lorelai stated and sat on a stool.  
  
"Coming right up. So you two are going today to that reunion thing, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. We just came back from the candy store." Lorelai replied.  
  
"There's no candy store in Stars Hollow." He said confused.  
  
"Taylor's." They said at the same time.  
  
"Oh.right. Here you go. And enjoy your trip." He smiled and served another customer.  
  
"We'll see you in a week!" Rory waved.  
  
"And we'll bring you back a souvenir from Boringsville. Maybe some hay from their barn!" Lorelai said sarcastically, waved, and they went home. ~*~  
  
An hour later, they were all ready, and putting their suitcases and bags in the jeep.  
  
"So are we all set?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I think we are." Rory replied.  
  
"Okay then, Delaware, here we come!" They got in the jeep and sped out of Stars Hollow.  
  
_______________________  
  
That's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was kind of boring, but it'll get better as the story goes on. Plus, there will be tons of messed up relatives coming into the mix. Ciao!  
  
~Baker 


	2. Littletown No No's

Family Reunion A/N: Teeheehee.I got reviews! I'm so happy! Please continue reviewing. Sorry about the all bunched up together thing for the last chapter.you know.with the disclaimer and all. I'm new to this, also, thanks to Slayermoon for telling me about my mistake in the last chapter.I've seen that movie so many times, I can't believe I made that kind of mistake. ;) So Tristan will appear in this chapter. I really don't know if Littletown actually exsists.but if it does, I don't own it.but I know for sure I own the messed up relatives. Now, onto the story.  
  
_____________________ Lorelai and Rory arrived in Littletown later on that day. "Look at this place.I see what they mean by Littletown, Population 10 homes. This place probably isn't even on the map." Rory sighed as they walked up to the gigantic mansion that belonged to the Littletown Gilmore family.  
  
"But they did the opposite with this house! It's HUGE!" Lorelai exclaimed as she walked onto the lawn.  
  
"I know, it looks like a giant is throwing a family reunion." Rory checked her watch, "We're an hour early. Maybe we should head to the hotel, and get checked in."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Let's get back in the car." The got back in and drove away to Dover, where they finally arrived at the Holiday Inn, where they got checked in, and went to their room.  
  
"Oh, my dearest TV! How I missed you for so long!" Lorelai screamed in the room as she opened the door.  
  
"Look mom, a telephone, our only way to talk with the outside world!" Rory hugged the telephone.  
  
"Dirty carpets with stains on them!"  
  
"Really, soft and clean pillows!"  
  
"Soap and shampoo you can take home!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the small bathroom.  
  
"Ah." The two sighed as they lay back on the beds.  
  
"Oh, time to go. We have to get there at 7pm." Rory said as she checked the alarm clock.  
  
"Why do you have to be responsible, Rory?" Lorelai asked as she stood up and got her purse.  
  
"Because you're not." She replied as she got up.  
  
Lorelai gasped, "How could you say such?"  
  
"Whatever, mom, we're going to be late." Rory said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Exactly what I'm talking about." Lorelai said as she followed her and closed the door.  
  
~*~ When they returned to the mansion, it was a lot more crowded then when they first arrived. "I didn't know there were this many Gilmores." Lorelai stated as she walked on to the lawn.  
  
"It feels like we're going to some big award show." Rory replied as she noticed the limos and other fancy things some people were arriving in.  
  
"Minus the red carpet, of course." Lorelai added.  
  
"Of course." They walked into the house.  
  
"Look at this, everyone's running around trying to get things in place, and what not, you'd think Michael Jackson was coming." Lorelai observed.  
  
"He might be, with a crowd this big, he might want to promote his album."  
  
"The crowd may be big, but who here do you think listens to that kind of music?"  
  
"Good point." Rory agreed, just when a tall man bumped into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He snarled.  
  
"Ay, watch the claws on that kitty." Lorelai whispered.  
  
Rory nodded, "People can be so rude."  
  
They arrived at a table with nametags placed neatly on it. "Hi, welcome to the reunion. May I ask what your name is?" A chirpy girl who looked no older than Rory asked.  
  
"Lorelai and Rory." Lorelai said as she leaned forward.  
  
"Lorelai and Lorelai? The second and third?" She asked.  
  
"That's us." Lorelai nodded.  
  
She handed them their nametags, "Here you go, and here's your pamphlets. Just enter the ballroom. It's the big double doors right over there."  
  
"Thanks." Rory said as they walked away. "Hey, do you have a pen? I want to scratch out the Lorelai on my nametag."  
  
Lorelai dug through her purse and pulled out a pen, "Yeah, here you go. Jeez, name tags? Pamphlets? Is this reunion that big?"  
  
Rory scratched out the 'Lorelai' and put 'Rory' instead, "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"Good, that's better. I don't want us to be known as, 'Lorelai the second, and Lorelai the third' like we're some circus act." Lorelai said as they entered a gigantic room with a stage and everything, known as the 'Ballroom'.  
  
"Whoa, look at all that food. I don't think this is a reunion, I think this is more of a therapy convention for people with eating disorders." Rory said amazed.  
  
"But, look, no COFFEE." Lorelai angrily said.  
  
"No source of living?" Rory replied.  
  
"I'm complaining, come with me." Lorelai and Rory walked up to a lady setting up the food.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think you forgot to put out the coffee." Lorelai said to her.  
  
"It's no mistake. The coffee isn't to be served at dinner. It'll be served tomorrow at breakfast. We don't want any children getting no sleep because of it." The lady smiled and walked away.  
  
Lorelai and Rory followed her. "Could you just give us some?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No can do. You have a child with you. That's no way to influence a child."  
  
"I'm not a child." Rory said as Lorelai nudged her with her elbow.  
  
The lady laughed. "I don't know where you're from, but around here you are."  
  
Lorelai and Rory stomped off to their seats. "What nerve!" Lorelai said angry.  
  
"I know! I'm not a child!" Rory frowned.  
  
"Exactly." Just then the lights dimmed like in a movie theater, and a man walked up to the podium.  
  
"That's Uncle George isn't it?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Welcome to the Gilmore Family Reunion! I'm George Gilmore from Dover, Delaware!" He said and everyone clapped. "We're going to have a wonderful week. But before we begin our first dinner, I would like to say that I am very glad you all came. If you open you're pamphlets you will see the schedule for this week. All events begin tomorrow, but I would just like to explain some things to you all."  
  
"Look at the length of this schedule!" Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
"I see it! It's like looking at the Declaration of Independence." She replied before Uncle George continued, and others around them shushed them.  
  
"In your pamphlet, it says that there will be times when children have activities and adults have time to socialize. All children under 18 will attend these activities, no questions asked. Because around here in Littletown, children become adults at 18, nothing in between." People laughed here and there. "We will have breakfast strictly at 9 am everyday, in here, the ballroom. Lunch may differ on different days due to activities, but dinner is also always the same. 6:30 pm, in here. Thank you. Let us proceed to dinner." People stood up and began talking and walking around.  
  
"That Uncle George is strict!" Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
"I don't think it's only him, I think it's how most, or a majority of Gilmores and Littletown people are.it's like we're in Amish land with all the rules. Not with the food.that looks pretty, darn, good." Rory replied.  
  
"Oh, Lorelai and Rory! There you too are." Emily waved to them, and walked towards them. "I'd like you to meet some people. This is Andrew, Dora, and Nick, their son. They're from Maine. Andrew, Dora, Nick, this is my daughter Lorelai, and my granddaughter Rory."  
  
"Hi." Lorelai said and shook Andrew, Dora, and Nick's hands.  
  
"Hey." Rory smiled and did the same.  
  
"We've heard so much about you Lorelai, but you look so young to be a mother." Dora spoke first.  
  
"I had her when I was really young." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Oh we all know how that is! I had Nick when I was 27." Dora smiled.  
  
"We were married, at least." Andrew smiled at his wife. Nick looked truly embarrassed.  
  
"Well we act different sometimes when we're young." Emily added.  
  
"Yes we do." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well we better meet introduce ourselves to some other people. Nice meeting you all." Andrew smiled and they walked away.  
  
Emily sighed. "Those are some of the few people left that don't know much about you."  
  
"I'm really glad that they don't." Lorelai said relieved.  
  
"They were kind of clueless. Why don't they know much about mom, grandma?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, they don't really keep in touch with the other Gilmore families." Emily replied.  
  
"Oh." Rory said. "I'm going over there to get dinner. Talk to you later." Rory said.  
  
"I'll meet you at one of these tables in a little bit." Lorelai spoke to the retreating Rory.  
  
Rory turned around and nodded, "Okay."  
  
"Mom, I don't know why I'm saying this, but I'm glad that I was born to two of the most sane Gilmores out there." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Emily smiled back, "Why.thank you, Lorelai. Maybe I'll try to be nicer to you every once in a while."  
  
"C'mon, let's go get some dinner. Where's dad, by the way?"  
  
"He's talking to some people that he hasn't seen in a while."  
  
"Oh, okay. Dad must be really happy to see all of his relatives."  
  
"All? No. Most? Yes." Emily replied and they laughed and walked towards where the food was.  
  
~*~ Rory was walking away from Lorelai and Emily when she looked back to make sure they weren't fighting, 'Whew, it looks like they're actually getting along.' Rory sighed of relief, and bumped in to somebody.  
  
"Oh sorry about that." She said as she was about to walk away.  
  
"It's okay." A manly voice replied.  
  
'Wait, who's voice is that, oh gee, I know, or think it is,' "Tristan?"  
  
______________________  
  
hehe. Cliffhanger. Whew, that was long. I really had a good time writing that chapter. I think that I'll like it even more once Tristan really starts getting in it.because a world without him isn't good enough! Haha. I know I said he'd be in it, and he is, for the last little bit of it. I promise more of him as it goes on. It's just that I wanted to leave you guessing. I was going to make him the Nick, and have Rory be all, 'Tristan, why are you here?' blah, blah, blah, but this is way more fun! Until next time.which will be soon.I think.  
  
~Baker 


	3. Relief from Nightmarys

Family Reunion A/N:I think I might be having one of these before every chapter, hmmm. I'm really mad. I find out that you can't make the little triple dot thing at fanfiction.net so I had to re-do some of chapter 2. I'm really happy that you all reviewed, and sorry about the cliffhanger. I know I've been updating everyday, but later on today, I'm going on a trip and won't be back until Thursday, and didn't want you all to be left at the cliffhanger for that long (if it was some other not-cliffhanger chapter I would be okay, I think) Plus, I didn't want my story to be ignored way at the bottom.hehe.I just love reviews. So I know you all don't want to be left in puzzlement, so this will explain the relationship between Rory and Tristan.  
  
______________________ "Tristan?"  
  
"Mary? I knew you were a Gilmore and all but I didn't expect to see you here." Tristan smirked.  
  
"Well, if I wasn't, my Grandma would kill me, so here I am. But why are you here?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know- I was invited. I guess we're related, huh? This sucks, 'cause now we can't have kids." Tristan remarked sarcastically.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Can you just stop for one second with the ego? I've got to go ask my Uncle George something."  
  
"Anything for you, Mary." He winked as she walked away and followed her.  
  
Rory walked up to her Uncle. "Uncle George, how am I related to Tristan?"  
  
"Rory--Richard's granddaughter, Rory?" He asked, looking at her name tag.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Now what were you asking me?" He asked.  
  
"How am I related to Tristan?"  
  
"Who's Tristan?"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, sir." Tristan answered.  
  
"Oh, you're Laura and John DuGrey's son. " He replied, nodding.  
  
"That would be me, sir."  
  
"You two aren't really related, well you are, it's just that your mother's great-great aunt Ady's cousin's half sister, Lisa married a DuGrey. Tristan, that man would have been your father's great uncle's cousin's cousin, David. " Uncle George stated.  
  
"Did they have any kids?" Rory questioned.  
  
"No they didn't. Well I have to go talk to some relatives. Hope to talk to you again." With that, Uncle George left them standing there. They both sighed in relief, and looked at each other, surprised.  
  
"Wait, why are you relieved?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Because we're not related by blood. THAT would have been a nightmare." She said before she walked away.  
  
"Cause our babies would be deformed, right Mary?" He asked her as she walked away from him, and she turned around and walked back towards him.  
  
Rory ignored him, "I forgot to ask you, why are you back from military school?"  
  
"Good behavior. I'll be back next year at Chilton."  
  
"Oh. Well, welcome back, and see you around." She smiled and walked away again.  
  
~*~ "Rory's here to join us!" Lorelai smiled as Rory sat down at the table.  
  
"Yes, I'm back. Guess who I saw just now." Rory replied.  
  
"Who? Who? Who?" Lorelai asked excitedly.  
  
"Grandma, why is she energized all of a sudden?"  
  
"She stole coffee from the kitchen." Emily replied.  
  
"Oh, and back to the 'guess who I saw' thing, I saw Tristan." Rory said as she ate.  
  
"Tristan? Evil Tristan?" Lorelai asked interested.  
  
"Yeah, it turns out your great-great aunt Ady's cousin's half sister Lisa married his dad's uncle's cousin's cousin, David. And I have no idea how I remembered that." Rory explained.  
  
"I've heard of someone named Ady, I didn't know it was your great-great aunt. Did the two have kids?" Emily asked.  
  
"No." Rory answered.  
  
"Well that's good." Lorelai said as she took a bite of something and sipped the coffee. Emily and Rory turned and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rory asked.  
  
"I mean that now, at least you have the chance of going out with him, without the grossness of being blood-related." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Mom! There's no chance that me and Tristan would go out! Not even when pigs fly!" Rory said angrily.  
  
"Well, I think there is." Emily said quietly.  
  
"So do I. Hey, we agree on something!" Lorelai said surprised.  
  
"We do!" Emily smiled, and the two forgot about the Tristan and Rory subject. ~*~  
  
"Bye, Lorelai, bye Rory. See you, tomorrow." Emily smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
"Bye Mom. See you tomorrow." Lorelai hugged her mother.  
  
Rory did the same, "Bye Grandma." And they got in their car.  
  
"What happened between you and Grandma, today, Mom?" Rory asked as they were in the car, and now on their way to the hotel.  
  
"I don't know. It seems like we can actually get along, like we really don't hate each other. Like we have some stuff in common." Lorelai replied, and Rory thought about what her mother said, maybe she and Tristan would one day get along-maybe even have a romantic relationship? Nah. Rory shook her head, as she thought of the possibility.  
  
_______________________ That's chapter three. It's kind of short, but I didn't want to get too much into it, and close it right when it gets good. But here's what's ahead for chapter four:  
  
-Rory and Tristan have to be in a 'group' together, for the children's activities. -They meet some weird people in their group (REALLY weird) -Lorelai and Emily's relationship goes a little further---they start hanging out (Emily is only a Gilmore by marriage, remember, this is not her relatives)  
  
And tons of other things happen. It'll be up soon, so wait until then, okay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's slow-paced so far, but I'm building up the story.  
  
Adios, Baker 


	4. House? More like a Hotel

Family Reunion A/N: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!! I love you all! It made my day when I read all those replies! Alrighty, I think everyone who's read chpt. 3 should know what's ahead, and I'm guessing you have, since this is a continuation. PS: Is anyone excited about Goldmember coming out today?! I'm definitely going! Onto the story!  
  
_____________________  
  
Rory woke up the next morning after what seemed like an eternity of sleep and thinking. Those things her mother had said could not have possibly been true, or could they?  
  
"Hey, sleepy head." Lorelai said to her, as she slowly sat up in bed.  
  
"What time is it?" Rory said sleepily.  
  
"7." Lorelai replied.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep--"Rory was cut off by Lorelai, who pushed her out of bed forcefully.  
  
"You can't! We're expected to be in Littletown by 9! You need to take a shower and get dressed, go!"  
  
"Fine, but you didn't have to push me out of bed, and hey, why are you awake? And look at that, DRESSED and ready to go!" Rory noticed.  
  
"I had a dream where coffee was being taken away from me by those mean people at the reunion." She replied as she stared dreamily at her coffee.  
  
"That explains it."  
  
"I know. Now go." Lorelai shooed her, and Rory quickly got in the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at this, everyone's here on time. It seems like the Twilight Zone. Doo-doo-doo-doo." Lorelai stated as they walked into the ballroom of the house.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Rory asked as she looked around.  
  
"I think they're---normal." Lorelai replied. "No, no, they can't be. We're normal."  
  
Rory looked at her intently, "No, I think you were right the first time."  
  
"Mom! There you are! C'mon, Rory, let's go eat breakfast with Grandma." Lorelai and Rory walked up to Emily.  
  
"Hey there, you two, how was your night?" She asked.  
  
"It was comfortable. It wasn't what we're used to which is crickets and noises like that, it was actually more of cars and music blasting." Rory described.  
  
"Well that's the city." Emily smiled.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't stay here, I know we live in a small town, but this couldn't even be called a town." Lorelai said.  
  
"So would you all like to get some breakfast? I don't know about you two, but I'm starving."  
  
"Sure." They replied in unison and walked to the line.  
  
"Oh, goody, we can have coffee now." Lorelai said happily.  
  
They stood in the line, and when the coffee came in site, Lorelai got herself two cups. "I know this isn't going to be enough, so I'll just take one more." With that, she grabbed three more.  
  
"That's not one more, Mom." Rory said.  
  
"Yes it is." She replied.  
  
"For who, Lorelai? People who can't count?" Emily asked.  
  
"Exactly." She nodded.  
  
"Whatever." Rory grabbed the coffee cup, when an older woman slapped her hand.  
  
"Hey, why did you do that?" Rory asked as she rubbed her hand.  
  
"No child is supposed to have caffeine." The lady replied sternly.  
  
"Well that sucks, but she's no child." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Yes, she is, she's under 18." The lady replied sternly.  
  
"Please, let my granddaughter have some coffee." Emily begged calmly. Lorelai and Rory looked at her, wondering about the change in her.  
  
"It's fine; I'll just have some orange juice." Rory said.  
  
"Fine then," Lorelai frowned, along with Emily. They walked away to a table.  
  
"Here." Lorelai handed Rory a cup of coffee.  
  
"That's very unlike you, Lorelai. It's very-smart." Emily said proudly.  
  
"I don't usually give up my coffee, but it's Rory. But, listen Rory, this is a one time deal. Tomorrow, you're going to have to bring your own coffee." Lorelai said, acting very stern.  
  
"Okay. But you're going to have to help me sneak it in." Rory replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"These people are really strict, even for me." Emily said.  
  
"I agree with you, that lady was about to give birth to bear cubs when Rory reached for the coffee." Lorelai replied as she ate.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. I think you become an adult when you really act like one." Emily added.  
  
Rory took a sip of the coffee, "So do I."  
  
Lorelai did the same, and then stood up. "Well, I'm done."  
  
"So am I." Emily said as she walked away and threw her trash away, with the two girls following.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee, Mom." Rory said as they walked around the ballroom,  
  
"You're welcome. But you owe me big." Lorelai said.  
  
"Hide me." Rory stated as she tried to walk away.  
  
"What? Why?" Lorelai asked as she looked around.  
  
"Tristan." Rory said too late.  
  
"Well hello, Mary, nice to see you again." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, Rory, is this that boy you were talking about?" Emily asked.  
  
"You were talking about me, Mary?" He asked.  
  
"Yes it is, Grandma." Rory said through closed teeth.  
  
"Oh, hello, I'm Emily, Rory's grandmother. What's your name?" She said.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey." He replied.  
  
"Oh, I know you're mother, Laura, we're both on the Green Committee."  
  
"Lorelai, Rory's mom." Lorelai introduced herself, as she got in front of Emily and Rory.  
  
"How do you do, Lorelai." He replied smiling.  
  
"He seems like a fine boy, Rory." Emily whispered to Rory as Lorelai began talking to him about how she was.  
  
'What is wrong with this family? Am I all of a sudden his soulmate?' Rory thought to herself as her mother and grandmother talked to him, and he winked at her without either of them noticing. Just then Uncle George walked up to the podium, and people turned around, including Rory, Lorelai, Emily, and of course, Tristan.  
  
"Okay, every one, Good morning." Uncle George said through the microphone. Most people replied by saying 'Good Morning' in unison.  
  
"Well today we have a lot planned. We are first going on a tour of the house. So to get ready for that, all children should go to the right side of the room, and the adults to the left. We will go separately in groups from there." He said, and everyone scurried around.  
  
"Okay, Rory, Tristan, see you two later." Lorelai said and walked over to the very left, and Emily waved and followed.  
  
"Well it looks like it's just you and me, Rory." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, how dandy." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, children, myself and my sister Celia are going to separate you all into eight groups by age." An old lady explained. The two ladies began separating people into groups.  
  
"You're going to be in group one." Celia said nicely as she put a random sticker on Rory's hand. Rory slowly walked over to hers.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Mary." He said as he followed her to the group one area.  
  
Rory frowned angrily, "Wait, you mean we're both in the same GROUP? I personally didn't like the idea, but now I HATE it!"  
  
"Aw, stop being so mean, Mary." He said as they sat in seats under the number one sign.  
  
"The name is RORY!" She said to him. As the seats filled up, a young lady walked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm you're tour guide for the day, Gen. Follow me, and we'll look around the house." She said, and walked, and the group followed.  
  
"This is the first floor, what you'll mainly find here is the kitchen, the main hall, the first floor bathrooms, and the two ballrooms." She pointed out as they walked around.  
  
They went up the very fancy stairwell to get to the second floor, of what Rory thought would be the last floor, "Now on the second floor, you'll find the dance room, where everyone learns different types of dance, the master bedrooms, the children's bedrooms, the bathrooms, the lounge area, and the library."  
  
They now walked up another set of stairs," We're now on the third floor, which has the movie theater, the children's play area, the bathrooms, some of the guest rooms, and some of the meeting rooms." She explained.  
  
They walked onto the last floor, "This floor is basically only guestrooms, but the exercise room and the recreational room with the indoor pool are also up here." She said and showed the group into a small room that resembled Rory and Lorelai's hotel room.  
  
"Okay, so now that you're familiar with the house, let's introduce ourselves and where we're from in the group one room, let's start with you." Gen pointed at a girl with dark curls in her hair.  
  
"I'm Ella." She said, and a girl who looked exactly like her introduced herself, "I'm Bella, we're twins, and we live here."  
  
'Typical country bumpkins. 'Rory thought to herself.  
  
"I'm Gregory, and I also live here." A freckled boy said.  
  
"I'm Kathryn, and I'm from Texas." A girl with wavy red hair in a ponytail said.  
  
"I'm Abby and I'm from Beverly Hills." A girl who had blonde highlighted hair said.  
  
It was Tristan's turn, "I'm Tristan and I'm from Hartford." Abby licked her lips and smiled at him seductively.  
  
Everyone turned to Rory as they waited for her to introduce herself, "I'm Rory and I'm from Stars Hollow."  
  
"Stars Hollow? Where's that?" Gregory asked her.  
  
"It's in Connecticut, near Hartford." She replied.  
  
"So now that you all know each other, I'm going to leave you all, and let you all talk." Gen said and left.  
  
"So is that a small town? I've never hear of it." Gregory said.  
  
"Yeah, there are about 1,800 people living there." Rory nodded.  
  
"Damn, that's a small town!" Kathryn said and sneakily pulled out some vitamins.  
  
"You forgot to take some vitamins this morning?" Bella asked in her country accent.  
  
"No." She replied and ate another Scooby Doo vitamin.  
  
"Well why are you eating them?" Ella asked in the same country accent.  
  
"'Cause they're good-and I'm addicted."  
  
Bella frowned, "I didn't know you could be addicted to vitamins."  
  
"You can't." Gregory stated simply.  
  
"Stop being such a smartass." Kathryn said back to him.  
  
"Uh, oh, you swore. Now you're going to a bad place." Ella shook her head.  
  
"She is, now you two remember not to do that," Gregory said to his younger sisters.  
  
Abby began her own conversation, "So, Tristan, do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, I don't." He replied and scooted away from her.  
  
"Oh, well, want to hang out after this?" She asked and scooted in closer to close the gap he made.  
  
"You're such a whore, Abby." Kathryn said to her after she ate yet another vitamin.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a wannabe badass." She retorted.  
  
"Kathryn is right. You're throwing yourself at one of your relatives." Gregory said.  
  
"Shut up!" Abby yelled, "So Tristan, you're not into me?"  
  
"No, I'm interested in another Gilmore." He replied, and looked over at Rory.  
  
__________________________  
  
I hope you liked it. That was one of the longest chapters I've written so far. Hopefully, they won't usually be that long. I'm sorry that I didn't put in all that I said I would in this chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop, and not make it seem like this is one of the last chapters, which it's not. I know the characters seem kind of stereotypical, but I've only started to right them out. Let me just tell you, you're in for a small surprise in the next chapters with one of the people in the group. Abby is not just a slutty character like Sarah Michelle Gellar's character in Cruel Intentions, Gregory is more than a smart mouth, and Kathryn is more than a wannabe badass. So keep those things in mind until the next chapter. Bye bye until next time!  
  
~Baker 


	5. I'll Catch You If You Fall

Family Reunion A/N: My, my! I've gotten so many replies! Keep it up! This chapter is going to have the rest of what chapter four was supposed to have. Here I go! :D  
  
________________________  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bella asked him.  
  
"You mean you like someone in your family?" Ella asked, also.  
  
"No. I'm not related to any of you all by blood." Tristan replied.  
  
"Explain please." Gregory said simply.  
  
"I'm just related to you all by marriage--I'm not a Gilmore, I'm a DuGrey."  
  
"Well I still like you." Abby grinned.  
  
"You should like him more now," Gregory stated quietly.  
  
Kathryn put away her vitamins, "Oh, shut up! You shouldn't like him period. No matter how you two are related, you're still going to be related, so give up! Abby, he likes some one else! He just said so, dammit!"  
  
"She's right, Abby, you shouldn't like someone in your family, close or distant."  
  
"You're so smart, Greg!" Bella smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh, any girl here would love to have you!" Ella added.  
  
"Rory, you've been quiet for a while," Gregory asked with concern.  
  
She shook her head, "I just have nothing to say."  
  
"Oh." He replied.  
  
"So back to the other conversation, if you don't like me, who do you like, here?" Abby asked Tristan.  
  
"Tell us, please." The twins begged at the same time.  
  
"I don't give a shit, but I'm getting kind of curious, also." Kathryn stated.  
  
Everyone looked around the room trying to figure out who Tristan liked, as Rory sat quietly fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. All eyes finally landed on Rory.  
  
"Rory, dear, have you known Tristan for a long time?" Bella asked.  
  
"What, why?" Rory stammered.  
  
Everyone caught the nervousness in her voice, even Tristan. "How long?" Ella asked.  
  
"Er, um, I don't know." She replied quietly.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Spill it, bitch!" Kathryn said to her.  
  
Bella gasped, "Don't say that! That's offensive, and not a good thing to say!"  
  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, BITCH!" Kathryn yelled back just as Gen walked back in.  
  
"So did you all have a nice time chatting?" Gen asked, apparently not having heard Kathryn's outburst.  
  
Kathryn smiled sweetly, "Yes, Miss Gen, we learned so much about each other that I don't even know where to begin!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kathryn, surprised at her sudden change. "Well now you all get to go hiking!"  
  
"Hiking? But I didn't see any wooded areas." Abby said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, there are some wooded areas, Forman's Hike." Gregory said.  
  
"Are you going, Miss Gen? I really want you to." Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yes I am. So c'mon, let's go!" Gen said, and everyone followed her out the door, with Tristan and Rory in the very back.  
  
"If you fall on the trail, I'll catch you, Mary." He whispered in her ear in a husky voice, which sent chills down her back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can we please leave this little town and maybe go get some coffee at Starbucks?" Lorelai asked Emily.  
  
"No we can't, as much as I would, also. Just fake-smile, introduce yourself, and they'll get bored, say 'Goodbye, nice meeting you,' and walk away." Emily explained.  
  
"Well I guess I can show off the new skills I learned, 'cause here come some people with dad." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Emily, Lorelai, this is my cousin Jeffrey, and his wife Sandra," Richard introduced a couple.  
  
"Hello, I'm Emily, Richard's wife, nice to meet you both." Emily said, and fake-smiled, just as she had explained.  
  
"Nice meeting you, also." Jeffrey said and shook her hand, and Sandra did the same.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lorelai, Emily and Richard's daughter." Lorelai fake-smiled and shook their hands, also.  
  
"We're going to go meet some other people, it was nice meeting you both. Bye." Sandra said, and she and her husband walked away.  
  
"Well I see some people I need to introduce myself to, so see you two later." Richard said and walked off to some other people.  
  
"I know I can be boring but sheesh, that lady Sandra is just a pain in the-- -ass." Emily stated and the two laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ew!" Abby screamed as they walked down the trail.  
  
"What?" Gen asked.  
  
"A spider web!" She replied and ran to the back of the group and grabbed Tristan's arm.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Gregory said.  
  
"Yes I do. What if a nasty spider was in that web?"  
  
"Well, you would leave it alone, and it'll do the same." Gregory replied.  
  
"Abby, calm down, you're going to see a lot of those around here." Gen patted Abby on the back and led her back to where she originally was. "Do you want me to hold your hand the whole time?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. I'm fine."  
  
"Arachnophobia- fear of spiders." Gregory stated.  
  
"I do not have a fear of spiders!" Abby yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, just a fear of the outside of your mansion." Gregory mumbled.  
  
"I do not! Stop it!" She yelled and the two continued arguing, as others joined in.  
  
Rory was paying attention to the scenic view that she didn't see where she was going, and she suddenly tripped over a big rock. Just as she was about to fall onto the ground, Tristan caught, just like he said he would.  
  
____________________  
  
That's chapter five. I hope you liked it. I've decided to update once a week, every Tuesday. So until next week's episode of dun, dun ,dun. FAMILY REUNION! Hehe.  
  
~Baker. 


	6. Call It Truce

Family Reunion A/N: Hey, hey, readers! One week since the last chapter! So anyways, thanks sooooo much for the replies! I think it was ten! That's a record for me! I know in the last chapter there were tons of errors as one sweet reviewer pointed out to me, and I'd like to point out the reasons for it:  
  
-I was leaving AGAIN that same day for a trip  
  
-I started the chapter Monday as I was on AIM chatting, and had almost two or pages complete (up until the end of the scene with Emily and Lorelai)when I was struck with the infamous 'hey, I'm bored of doing this right now-let me save and do it again when I'm not' well sadly, someone IMed me at the same time, and as I was about to save, I clicked no, when it asked me when it asked me if I wanted to save.  
  
-Well, I had to re-do the whole thing, to make the story short. : ( So I rushed to finish it Tuesday, but it had some error until Wednesday, the day I was leaving! So I rushed to update before I left! Ah!  
  
So this chapter is kind of the same, because I usually write the chapter on Monday, and finish it off Tuesday. I gave myself a week because I had the trip, and because I came back Sunday, this is written from Monday-Tuesday, so I have no time to revise it, or anything. Urgh! So if this is like the last, and if it has many errors, please excuse me, because the next one will be mecha better! I decided to make this one a little shorter, to just detail one very.trory.scene- and because, like I said, I want to please my audience, and send this out on Tuesday. But these chapters tend to make me, I don't know about you; want to have more as soon as possible! So that can be taken as good, or bad. I'm not doing this to leave you on a cliffhanger, but to do as I promised, and I think it'll be cool, so onto the story after this VERY long author's note!  
  
_______________________  
  
The fall seemed to go in slow motion in Rory's head. The actual thing went very fast. The fall, then the part when Tristan caught her, and the part where he looked into her eyes, and she saw the true Tristan, the Tristan that makes mistakes, and then the part where helped her up. All within a 2 minute span.  
  
The rest of the world was a blur as she composed herself from the beauty that is Tristan. Not only the physical features that Rory was sure many girls fell for, for no one saw the actual Tristan within. But for one single moment, she fell for him, which in many ways is ironic, for she actually did fall, she saw the Tristan that no body has ever seen, even his own parents, of course she had no proof no one ever saw it, but the secret that was kept deep inside of his inner soul, was let out. The secret that told of all the hardships, and such sad, painful memories that he kept out for so long, to make the man he was now.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, as she suddenly was back in the real world, just as quickly as she was taken out.  
  
She nodded silently, "Yeah, sorry about that, for a second I kind of spaced out."  
  
"Yeah, I could see that." He smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to walk again, Rory?" Gen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, I mean, I didn't really fall." She said looking at Tristan.  
  
"Okay. Well let's get going, again." Gen said and the group walked up the trail, with many questions coming at Rory.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Gregory asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
"Do you need a Band-Aid?" Ella asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I didn't know you had band-aids in this town." Abby said as she swatted away bugs.  
  
"We don't live in that small of a town, Abby." Bella replied.  
  
"Yeah that's right; you don't even live in a town! It's a house, a dirt road, and a sign! Heck, its not even that, the sign belongs to the town before here!" She yelled.  
  
"Is not!" Ella argued.  
  
"Is too!" And the two argued like five-year-olds.  
  
As the attention was quickly taken away from Rory, she and Tristan began talking.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, Tristan." She smiled.  
  
He smiled back, "No problem, I don't know what I'd do without you here."  
  
"Well it was very sweet of you, very un-Tristan like. And I take back what I said earlier today, I'm really glad you're here-at a Gilmore Reunion."  
  
"Well c'mon, I have to be here, my dad's great-uncle's cousin's cousin David married your mom's great-great Aunt Ady's cousin's half sister." He joked.  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, that's true. But I'm still grateful."  
  
"Well so am I." He replied.  
  
"So can we call a truce?" She asked and looked up at him.  
  
He nodded, "Truce."  
  
The shook hands, and smiled at each other.  
  
"So even when school starts, and you become king of the jungle again, we can still be friends?" She asked quietly.  
  
Tristan was surprised, "Who ever said I didn't want to be your friend? You're the only person who can be herself, and doesn't care about her reputation. I've always wanted to be friends with you, you're pure, you're a Mary. You're my Mary. "  
  
She grinned, and kissed him softly on the cheek, which left him in awe. "Thanks, again."  
  
____________________  
  
Sweet ending to a sweet chapter is what I think! Isn't he actually so sweet? I love him even more now! Even though it's my story, I'm free to have an opinion. Hehe. I hope y'all think so, too! This is only the beginning. I have so much more planned, and to remember it, and to give you all an idea of a longer chapter seven, here's an outline:  
  
-What happened later that day when Rory meets up with Lorelai and Emily. Ahaha.it'll be interesting.  
  
-The story continues with the weirded out folks in the group. Gregory has a secret! (Gasps)  
  
-Rory's romantic dream- another part you CANNOT miss.  
  
-On Tristan's side- we find out about him, after this day, since the rest has been mostly on Rory.  
  
So that's chapter five, and it will be up next Tuesday! I think it'll be pretty interesting. I'm going to try and make the group characters more the way I planned, too. So wait and see. Until next week, when this story returns with many twists and turns! (Not! But that rhymes!)  
  
~Baker 


	7. Kisses And Kiss-Ups

Family Reunion A/N: Thank you, so, so much for the replies. Here's the awaited (at least I wish) CHAPTER SEVEN. It's a start off for the romance that's about to bloom. So please enjoy this longer chapter. I've been killing myself writing two stories at once! No, no, the other is not a fanfic.just a little project. But school won't start for a while, so I'm good so far. I'm also starting a website for GILMORE GIRLS that isn't ready to be open to public for at least a few weeks, but I think the idea is original and I plan to have a little graphic thing for Family Reunion (I LOVE doing those) and just if you wanted to know, today is Friday, August 09, 2002. That's when I've begun, because I have a busy weekend ahead of me. So enjoy, pop yourself some popcorn, and watch the show! (In more ways then one)  
  
____________  
  
"We're back here safely." Abby sighed as they reached the bottom of the hill again. "I thought I'd die on that trail with all those bugs."  
  
Gen laughed, "Well you better get used to them because we're going to be out a lot."  
  
"Out as in to Saks, right?" She asked getting a bit paranoid.  
  
"No, no. Outside, in fact, we have a picnic lunch today."  
  
"Picnic lunch?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think some sandwiches and little lunch things like that." Gen replied.\  
  
"Oh. I love picnics. I actually love the wilderness. My grandparents, who live very near me, own a ranch." Kathryn explained.  
  
Gen nodded in understanding.  
  
"So do you ride horses a lot?" Gregory asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes we go swimming in the lake."  
  
"Cool. We do that, too." Bella smiled.  
  
"Yeah, there's a swimming hole that we're going to, tomorrow. So bring your bathing suits. That's it for today. You all have a nice evening." Gen waved goodbye and left.  
  
"Bye!" Kathryn waved back, and the others did also. "What a bitch."  
  
"What do you mean a bitch? You were just kissing her ass!" Abby replied.  
  
"Yeah what was that change in you?" Gregory asked.  
  
"It was.nothing. I was the same." She answered quietly.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch." Ella said to her sister.  
  
"Okay. It was nice meeting you all. And by the way, the chef's food is to die for." Bella said, and they walked away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to die staying in this messed up Beverly Hillbilly place." Abby mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"You're one to talk, you're from Beverly Hills!" Kathryn replied and the two argued as they left.  
  
"So uh, I'm going to go, too. Would you like to join me, Rory?" Gregory asked.  
  
"Um, sorry Greg, I think I'm going to sit with my mom and grandmother." She replied.  
  
He looked down, "Oh, okay. Well see you tomorrow." With that, he walked away leaving the two alone.  
  
"I'm going to go see my mom and Grandma. So I'll talk to you after lunch?" Rory said to Tristan.  
  
"Of course, Mary. I've got to go see my parents, also, anyway." She hugged him quickly and ran to her mother in the distance.  
  
"I should catch her from falling more often." He smiled to himself, and he too, left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, again." Lorelai said to Rory, as she walked up to her and Emily.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
"Was that Tristan you were hugging, Rory?" Emily asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, long story. I'll tell you two after while we eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Okay, me too. We are so tired out from socializing." Lorelai said and acted dramatically.  
  
They laughed, got their food, and found a table.  
  
Once they were eating, Lorelai continued the last conversation, "So what were you doing hugging Tristan?"  
  
"Well, you know how I was all mad about having to be in the same little group thing as him." Rory started.  
  
"No we didn't." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well we were, it was divided by age. So anyway, we got a tour of the house, and we had to stay in this little room, introduce ourselves, and then Gen, I think she's the group leader, left. There's Ella and Bella, they're the twins that live here, their older brother Gregory, Kathryn, the wannabe bad girl from Texas who sucks up to adults and is 'addicted' to vitamins, Abby, the snotty, rich, Beverly Hills girl, Tristan, and me."  
  
"Mmm hmmm. Go on." Emily said.  
  
"Well, Abby, being the slut that she is, hits on Tristan, and wants to you know .get closer. But then he says he likes another Gilmore, which is perfectly fine since he's not related by blood to anyone in that group. Well we go on this trail, and he says to me, 'I'll catch you if you fall.' Or something like that. And then, I guess I wasn't looking, but then I almost trip, and he catches me."  
  
"What a sweetheart. If there were guys like that my age, I'd be married already." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"So then we started talking and we called a truce. And he tells me how I'm the only girl at Chilton who doesn't care about what others think and things like that, because I ask if we'd be friends even when school starts. And he called me his Mary. I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you, and then we've been friendly ever since."  
  
"So 'ever since' means since after the trail?" Emily smiled.  
  
Rory laughed, "Yeah, basically."  
  
"Okay. I see now." Lorelai joked, "That sure is a long time. Way back in the old days when TV was TV, and coffee.was still delicious."  
  
The three laughed, "Rory is that the other boy in your group? He seems to be looking at you." Emily stated quietly.  
  
"Yeah, that's Gregory. It's really weird; he invited me to sit with him."  
  
"Yeah that is weird, like Cruel Intentions started a trend, 'Like a family member'." Lorelai added.  
  
"Well, I'm done." Rory stood up and threw away the paper plate in a nearby trashcan. "I told Tristan we'd talk after lunch, so I'm going."  
  
"Ok, sweetie, we'll talk later. Go talk to your future husband." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Yeah, go talk to him, Rory." Emily agreed.  
  
"Ok. Bye for now." Rory waved and walked away.  
  
"It's really great that Rory has another friend at Chilton. Tristan seems very nice and he's also very handsome." Emily said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Rory kissed him once, but she had just broken up with Dean the first time, and he then left for military school. She was pretty sad." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Well, I think it'll all work out in the end, maybe even in marriage." Emily replied.  
  
"So do I. Hey do you want to go ditch this place and maybe get some coffee?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I would love to, you know that, but we have to protect Richard's 'reputation'." Emily laughed.  
  
"But my daily coffee fix." Lorelai whined.  
  
Emily sighed, "Deal with it."  
  
_______  
  
That's chapter seven. I know it doesn't explain much, and doesn't have everything I said it would, but whatever I didn't put in here, and said I would, will make up chapter eight. : )  
  
I know it might have been pretty boring, but it'll fill in the gaps as to how Emily and Lorelai know. Rory explained. Hehehe. Of course right? But I wanted to make sure you saw when, and stuff like that.  
  
Okay, until next week. Bye Bye.  
  
~Baker 


	8. My Life is a Disney Movie

Family Reunion A/N: How is everyone? I'm a little on the low cause school is starting tomorrow, but it's cool. I'll get to see my friends. But I'm a little on the heart broken today. I'll try not to cry during this, or make it as depressing as I am right now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and then watch tonight's episode which is Back in the Saddle Again. Summaries can be found on Gilmore-girls.net & gilmoregirls.com.  
  
_____________  
  
Rory found Tristan sitting under a tree. "You finally decided to grace me with your presence. I've been waiting, where were you?" He asked her.  
  
"I just finished eating, and then it took me about ten minutes to find YOU." She replied smiling.  
  
"So did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course. Those thirty minutes were hell without you there with me. Did you miss me?" Rory joked.  
  
"No." He smiled and laughed.  
  
She frowned slightly and then laughed with him. "I'm so glad you're coming back to Chilton."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I'm coming back, too. Military school sucked."  
  
"I'm sure it did. Anything that has the word military in it sucks, and of course it's double bad because school follows military."  
  
"Yeah. But it also sucked because you weren't there with me."  
  
"Stop flattering me." She blushed and looked down at her shoes.  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"Well." She stopped. She couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence she began.  
  
"Well? What did you want to say?"  
  
"I wish I hadn't run out crying that time at Madeline's party. I wish I hadn't ever gone out with Dean. I wish I hadn't told him I loved him. Tristan, I regret that all." She said quietly, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
He wiped away the tear softly, "Though you may regret some things, everything happens for a reason, and it'll all end happily like a Disney movie."  
  
She hadn't ever seen this side of him, and she liked it. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
After staying like this for a minute, they pulled away. "See I told you it all ends happily ever after in the end." Tristan smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I've got to go. I'll see you later, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." She smiled, and let him kiss her quickly good-bye, and he left.  
  
~*~  
  
Tristan could not believe this was happening. It had occurred many times in dreams he had, but now they were coming true, and much better than when he had dreamed it.  
  
"Tristan, where were you?" His mother asked worriedly.  
  
"I was just walking around, I hadn't seen everything yet." He explained, being a little honest.  
  
"Oh. Have you eaten yet? This food is delicious." She replied, taking a bite.  
  
"Yeah, where's dad?"  
  
"Just talking to some people." She replied. He loved his parents, and they were good people, but they were never around. And when you're parents aren't around much, you start to feel like they don't care. Like they aren't really your parents, but some secret agents . not that Tristan felt that way. He didn't have that great of an imagination when it came to his parents.  
  
~*~  
  
"So we have this big gap from lunch to dinner." Emily sighed reading the pamphlet.  
  
"We could go to a Starbucks!" Lorelai suggested happily.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Rory agreed.  
  
"Fine. I can't handle, you Lorelai, acting like this." She sighed.  
  
"That's how I always am, mom, if I don't get my gallons of coffee each day." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Grandma, I'm going to give you advice, so you have to listen up, this is good information. If you don't give Mom her coffee, she will be a whiny baby that talks. If you give her coffee, she's a wild ape, like on Planet of the Apes." Rory explained.  
  
"So either way, I'm screwed."  
  
"Exactly." Rory nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked into a Dover Starbucks and got into the short line, minutes later.  
  
"Um, I'd like six plain coffees and a cappuccino." Lorelai ordered.  
  
The man came back soon with the order, and they sat down at a near-by table. "Here's your coffee, Rory, and here's your cappuccino, Mom."  
  
Rory took her coffee, took a deep whiff, and took a sip. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Emily replied. Lorelai ignored both as she took a sip of her second coffee.  
  
"I kissed Tristan." Rory smiled.  
  
"Aw. How sweet." Lorelai said, suddenly in the conversation.  
  
Emily nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's the beginning of a great relationship."  
  
"With lots to come!" Lorelai said hyper.  
  
"Cheers to them!" Emily said.  
  
The three clanked silently with their Styrofoam cups. "So . new subject." Rory said.  
  
"Damn! I can't think of one." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Neither can I!" Rory frowned.  
  
"I guess we'll have to continue with the last conversation, then!" Emily laughed.  
  
Lorelai laughed, too, "Yeah!"  
  
"I think we should head back now, its quarter to six." Rory said.  
  
"Nonsense!" Emily frowned. "Oh, yeah, it is."  
  
"C'mon, mom." Rory said standing up.  
  
"Just one more minute! Please?" Lorelai begged.  
  
"Fine. One minute. But I'm scared of Uncle George." Rory said sternly.  
  
"Meanie." Lorelai sipped her coffee slowly.  
  
"Quick!" Rory said.  
  
"Ok, ok! Hold on a minute. Just a few more sips!" She sipped quickly, stood up, and threw it away. "There. Happy?"  
  
"Yes, now c'mon!" Rory said walking out the door.  
  
________  
  
Short, yes. But I'm not very happy and healthy. I tried my best, and that's what's important, right? The dream will probably be in chapter nine. It's a romantic dream. (sigh) I love Tristan!  
  
~Baker 


	9. Wherever You Will Go

Family Reunion A/N: So school is in session. I'm so mad. Just as summer gets good, it ends. Thanks for the replies. I know last chapter wasn't great, but this one will be my favorite type of chapter.short but sweet. Not like the last chapter that was unintentionally short. I just wasn't in the mood. Hehe.  
  
Now, I know the characters aren't exactly perfected and like on the show. But I'm sorry; I just CAN'T make witty comments! Urgh! I'm trying so hard, too. Anyway, I'm going to slow down the romance some how for now, or put it on a pause, because right now, LOVE SUCKS. Sorry to you all with love-ers. But like I said last time, I'm really pissed with Cupid. If you're reading this, little baby with a bow and arrow that shoots love, this is what I have to say to ya:  
  
BITE ME, ASSHOLE!  
  
: ) I know, its not a nice thing to say, but I hate it. Everything love- related is going wrong in my life. I'll try my hardest to make it not effect the story. The past weeks haven't been dandy for Baker, here. On to the story, and sorry about the rant. Oh and if you have Wherever You Will Go by The Calling put in on when needed. It'll give the story more flavor! :D  
  
_______  
  
Lorelai, Emily, and Rory walked into the ballroom for the dinner.  
  
"Look at this place! It reminds me of Titanic minus Rose, Jack, and an iceberg!" Lorelai stated in awe.  
  
"They added a dance floor while we were gone! Jeez." Rory observed.  
  
"And I guess those instruments are for a band. I wonder what type of music they play." Emily said.  
  
The room was already crowded with people eating. "I guess we should just eat and get it over with, because I'm ready to have a BALL. No pun intended." Lorelai shook her hips as she said ball.  
  
So they ate and got it over with just as Lorelai wished. The band played a nice selection of jazz and classical.  
  
"Oh, this is one of my favorite songs! I have to find Richard to dance with me." Emily said and wondered off.  
  
"Why don't you go look for Lover boy, I'm sure he'd be DELIGHTED to dance with you even if it's to song some way before our time." Lorelai said poking Rory annoyingly.  
  
"Ok. I mean, we did promise to meet after eating." She said and walked away.  
  
"Just leave without a bye." Lorelai sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Richard, c'mon! This is a good song. It was one of the first songs that we danced to." Emily said to her husband.  
  
"Ok, Emily. When did we dance to this? Was it that song we danced to at our wedding?" He asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Oh ok." The two walked over to the dance floor and danced to the jazzy song.  
  
"That whole night is fuzzy in my memory." He sighed.  
  
"Oh it's fine; it's the same with me."  
  
"We haven't danced in a while. I missed it." Richard frowned.  
  
"Well of course, it's not like we took all those dance classes for no reason." She smiled.  
  
"We need to do this more often."  
  
"Yes, we should."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Mary." Tristan whispered in Rory's ear.  
  
She jumped slightly, "You scared me!"  
  
"Well sorry, I didn't mean to." He laughed.  
  
"It's ok. " She said quietly.  
  
"This music sucks doesn't it?" He said.  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of out-dated."  
  
"No! This music never gets old!" He remarked sarcastically.  
  
She giggled slightly, "Let's go request a song."  
  
"Ok. What should we request?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I love that song by the Calling. What is it called?"  
  
"Wherever You Will Go? That's the most famous." He replied.  
  
"Yeah! That's it." She nodded.  
  
"I like that song, too." He said. He didn't say that it was the song he considered 'theirs'.  
  
"Ok. Well let's go request it."  
  
They walked over to the band during a five minute break. "Hey, could we request a song?" Tristan asked the singer for the band.  
  
"Sure, Honey. What song?" The lady asked.  
  
"Do you know Wherever You Will Go by the Calling?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah. Good choice. We'll play it soon, ok?"  
  
They nodded and walked over to a table. A jazzy song began, and people got up to dance again.  
  
A few minutes later, their requested song began.  
  
"C'mon, let's go dance to it, Mary." He held out his hand to her.  
  
"Ok, Bible Boy." They stood up and danced to the song.  
  
So lately, been wondering Who will be there to take my place When I'm gone you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then between the sand and stone Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out A way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Run away with my heart Run away with my hope Run away with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go I'll go wherever you will go  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw, look how cute they are together." Lorelai said quietly to herself as she watched her daughter dance with what she wished was her soul mate. They were perfect for each other.  
  
"Hey do you want to dance?" Gregory asked Lorelai.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I've got this song reserved for my invisible friend. Sorry, sweetie." Lorelai said to him.  
  
"Ok." He walked away with that.  
  
"What a perverted loser. I guess he thinks that if he can't get Rory he'll do with me." She thought. "Sorry babe, I'm not a second option!" She yelled after him and gave him the finger. Guys like that got on her nerves. Well in his case, boys.  
  
____  
  
There ya go! I like that chapter. And I love that song. It fits them perfectly. I love Tristan! Lets get him back on the show! : ) Lorelai kicks ass.  
  
Until We Meet Again,  
  
I'll Go Wherever You Will Go~  
  
~Baker! 


	10. Prince Charming And The Virgin Mary

Family Reunion  
  
A/N: Labor Day Weekend is finally over. I hope you all's was as good as mine as we enjoy the last few weeks of summer (tear dribbles down my face). And the sadness of autumn begins. : ( So let us take a moment to remember the dear summer 2002.  
  
(Silence)  
  
May winter come soon! I know this story MAY still be around then, or my new story that I plan to begin. : ) The details are shushed.  
  
So onto the story that takes place in the joyous season of summer!  
  
_________  
  
The day was finally coming to an end as Tristan and Rory danced to their last slow song of the night. For maybe many more were probably to come, at least in the eyes of many.  
  
They departed from the dance floor, holding hands. "Tristan, C'mon, dear! We're going." His mother yelled to him, drunk as hell.  
  
"Alright, mom!" He yelled back and turned back to Rory. "I've got to go, as you've heard from my drunk-ass mother." He smiled.  
  
"I probably do to. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked leaning in.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" He leaned in also. They shared a long sweet kiss, until they departed a minute later.  
  
"Well good night, Mary." He said and kissed her on the cheek, just to be able to feel her soft skin one last time.  
  
"Good night, Prince Charming." Prince Charming. That was what she was going to call him.  
  
He tilted his head in question, "Prince Charming." He repeated it to him self, "I like that. So you're Mary and I'm Prince Charming."  
  
She laughed, "The bible and fairy tales."  
  
"How original. Well I've got to go. Bye." He let go of her hand that he had subconsciously been holding.  
  
"Bye, Prince Charming!" She said to him and waved as Lorelai walked up to her.  
  
"Prince Charming? I like it. It's pretty original. And I know where you got that talent from," Lorelai said, and pointed to her self.  
  
"Ah, yes, I've been learning very well, Master." Rory giggled.  
  
"Yes you have, small, er, porcupine." Lorelai giggled back.  
  
"Small Porcupine?" Rory asked questioningly.  
  
"I told you, you get the original-ness from me, the master." Lorelai laughed as they headed to the car.  
  
"Right." She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know I am. I always am." Lorelai joked.  
  
"Of course, Master!"  
  
She fake smiled back, and giggled like a cheerleader, "Why thank you!"  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived back in the hotel minutes later, and went to sleep quickly.  
  
"Good night, Master."  
  
"Good night, Small Porcupine."  
  
Rory fell asleep quickly as she thought about seeing Tristan the next day.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head." Her mother bounced on her bed excitedly.  
  
"It's seven frickin' thirty in the A.M., mother! Why? Why? Why?" She practically growled.  
  
"Because, sweetie, we have to go to the reunion." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. And I'll get to see Tristan and be treated as a child." Rory sighed and got out the bed.  
  
"Tristan? Evil Bible boy, Tristan? We're related to him?!" Lorelai asked as if she didn't know what Rory was talking about.  
  
"Stop it, mom. He's really sweet. You know, he caught me." She smiled dreamily.  
  
"He caught you? Please tell me this was at school."  
  
"No, yesterday."  
  
"Well, I didn't see him, and even if he did 'catch' you, you didn't tell me, so it doesn't count." Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Yes, I did tell you! I'm serious, mom, cut the crap like you don't know what I'm talking about. I told you and grandma and then we went to Starbucks!" Rory explained.  
  
"My mother and I talked in your wacky dream? Excuse me, Dorothy, but clap your heels three times and say, 'I wish I were home, I wish I were home, I wish I were home'."  
  
"It's no dream, remember the whole 'you're so original' conversation?" Rory asked quizzically.  
  
"No, but I'm flattered." Lorelai smiled scared.  
  
Rory tilted her head backwards and laughed in aggravation. "C'mon! You're scaring me!"  
  
"I'M scaring YOU? Excuse me, miss, but leave and go get my daughter. Let's go, we're going to be late." Lorelai sighed and they left.  
  
They arrived at the Gilmore Mansion, and walked into the ballroom. "I'm going to go get us the coffee, you go get us the seats." Lorelai told Rory, and made a beeline for the coffee.  
  
She found some seats near the middle and sat, craning her neck to see if she could find him. And yet he wasn't anywhere.  
  
"Here ya' go." Lorelai said to Rory. "Still looking for imaginary boyfriend?"  
  
Rory frowned. This was such a nightmare.  
  
Emily walked over to the table, "Good morning, Rory. Lorelai." She said frowning at her name.  
  
"Did you two have a fight last night or something?" Rory asked them.  
  
"Not that I know of. I haven't talked to you two since when I introduced the family." Emily replied.  
  
"Oh yes, the dumb Gilmores from Maine." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"They were not dumb!" Emily argued.  
  
"They were!" Lorelai replied.  
  
"No they were not!"  
  
"Yes they were!"  
  
"No they were not."  
  
"Yes! They were!"  
  
Rory screamed in frustration, and woke up panting.  
  
"What a nightmare." She thought to herself. It was a dream. Dreams weren't supposed to seem that real, though. She had seen what life was like without Tristan there, and now that she had him, she wouldn't let go. She loved him. She LOVED him. And it didn't take a fight to make her say it, unlike her past relationship with Dean. It was REAL.  
  
________  
  
I know, it's cheesy. But I really wanted to do a chappie like that! :D  
  
Bye Bye's yall!  
  
~Lovies  
  
Baker  
  
(Making everything end in 's' or 'ie'.or both!) 


	11. Mr Coffee

A/N: Friends premiers in TWO weeks. Along with the beloved GILMORE GIRLS! I wonder what will happen. Anywho, I've had soooo much homework! I'm practically drowning in it! So this chapter, I am starting Tuesday afternoon, after school. I know, maybe its kind of rough, but once I get around to it, you can check out Trory Addiction or Gilmore-girls.net to see the revised versions. Chapters 1 and 2 have already been done! So it's kind of short, but let me tell you, it is definitely 2-3 pages and over 700 words. So don't complain! Lol. J/k.  
  
______  
  
After waking up that one time, Rory couldn't go back to sleep. She woke up and made some coffee, got ready, and sat at the table, sipping the steaming brew.  
  
"You're awake before me for a change. And, lookie, you have Mr. Coffee all dressed and ready to go, along with yourself! How sweet." Lorelai smiled sleepily.  
  
"You know, Mr. Coffee is a brand that makes coffee makers." Rory explained.  
  
"Yes, I know, did you not get my pun?"  
  
"No." Rory laughed.  
  
"Well there was a pun in there somewhere behind all that crap about you. I don't know why I talked about you. You're not as important as Mr. Coffee." Lorelai sighed with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Get dressed." Rory commanded.  
  
"Yes, Mommy!" Lorelai rolled her eyes, yet got dressed as she was told.  
  
She walked over to the coffee maker, sitting quietly on the table, "Look at you. Yes you. You look so cute with the rich good sweet stuff I adore!" Lorelai cooed, as she got herself a cup.  
  
"Funny, you don't do that to babies, yet you do it to an object." Rory giggled.  
  
"Babies aren't as cute as this little thing. Yes, you, Mr. Coffee." Lorelai cooed again, and kissed the top of the coffee brewer.  
  
"So its name is officially Mr. Coffee?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes it is. And we're bringing him home!" Lorelai cooed for the billionth time, this time tickling the pot's sides.  
  
"We're not supposed to," Rory frowned.  
  
"Well I don't think they can say anything, now can they, Rory. It's the same as taking some bath towels."  
  
"They could charge your credit card." Rory stated.  
  
"Shut up and get in the car." Lorelai mumbled.  
  
"Fine." Rory got out the room quickly.  
  
Before leaving also, Lorelai once again kissed and tickled her 'baby', "I'll be back soon, now be nice to the coffee sitter." Lorelai tapped it's 'head' affectionately and left.  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived at the house 30 minutes later. "So mom and I were fighting in your dream?" Lorelai questioned about the dream Rory had just explained.  
  
"That could have happened a week ago, you know, Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"But it didn't."  
  
"I know, it happened as if it was today, and Tristan wasn't there." Lorelai said childishly.  
  
They walked up to the door and rang the bell. A butler came to open it.  
  
"Fancy shmansy. " Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Exactly." Rory agreed.  
  
They walked into the ballroom, "Food! Ciao, Rory, see you soon." Lorelai ran to the tables with mounds of breakfast.  
  
Someone covered Rory's eyes from behind her, "Guess who."  
  
"Tristan." Rory turned around when he dropped his hands from her face.  
  
"Hi, there." He said sweetly.  
  
"Hi, there, back." Rory giggled and let him kiss her.  
  
"Can you believe this is a family reunion? I don't know any of these people. I thought families knew each other." He said after their lips parted.  
  
"Maybe you don't know anybody because you're not part of this family."  
  
He sighed, "You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I was just kidding. I mean, I don't know any of these people either. I know my grandpa does, though."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get some food. I'll see you after breakfast, okay?" Tristan said.  
  
"Okay. Yeah, we're going to that swimming hole." They hugged quickly and went their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory sat down with Lorelai and Emily after getting some food.  
  
"Good morning, Rory." Emily said to her.  
  
"Good morning, Grandma."  
  
"We saw you and Prince Charming. 'Muah, muah, muah. I love you!'" Lorelai said imitating them.  
  
Rory laughed, "We were not that disgusting, Mom."  
  
"Whatever you say, 'Mary'." Lorelai giggled.  
  
"How do you know those names?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai and Emily looked at each other and laughed, "Well, you told us, Forgetful." Emily lied.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Well, someone told us, EVERYONE here knows about you two." Lorelai said.  
  
"How?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, you don't see any other 'teen dream couples' here." Emily laughed.  
  
Rory shook her head and laughed along.  
  
________  
  
There it is! I really have to work on that 'how everyone knows' part. I love them! Trory forever! : )  
  
Reply and get a gold star! .Or not. But you're nice, okay?  
  
: ) : )  
  
~Baker!  
  
The one and only. In the next chapter, hear about 'Romantic Scene'. 


	12. Second Day At The Hell Hole

Family Reunion A/N: Howdy, peoples! Thanks for the replies. I'm so dumb! I've been so busy that I forgot to write out the chapter! Urgh! This chapter is a little.eh. So sorry. I hate school! :o But I think y'all will like it. PS: I'm so sorry this is late. I've been sooooo friggin busy! This won't happen again.  
  
______  
  
As Rory ran to Tristan she thought about her previous conversation with her mother and grandmother.  
  
Was it that obvious? They had only been going out for a day. Well nothing was impossible. I mean a week ago she wouldn't have imagined seeing Tristan again, and here she was, going to greet him, at her family reunion!  
  
Gregory. Could it have been because of him that everyone knew? No. She couldn't blame anybody. Sure he was annoying. Sure he was a smartass. But that didn't excuse her for blaming him.  
  
She caught a glimpse of his golden head of hair and sped up towards him. He sat leaning back in a foldout chair looking bored as hell.  
  
He looked around and met eyes with her. He smirked and waved.  
  
She waved back and took the last few steps. "Hi there, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah it was. I was crying a river waiting for you." He replied.  
  
She laughed, "Really?"  
  
"No. You're so gullible."  
  
She frowned playfully, "Well I guess I should go. I do have to meet with my 'Gullible Club'." She walked away slowly, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Wait!" He grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.  
  
"Well my meeting can wait."  
  
They took seats as Uncle George began, "Good morning, everyone." He smiled. "Today we will be having a great day, I'm sure. The children are going swimming, and the adults are going to get to do loads of things including ballroom dance class." Oooh's and Ahhh's came from the audience, "So I'll make this short. Tomorrow night we will have a ballroom dance party, and I expect you all to come in your fanciest attire. Well that's it. Good day."  
  
People began chatting again, along with Tristan and Rory. "Oh, how great, we get to go swimming in the swimming hole." Tristan remarked sarcastically.  
  
Rory smiled, "It won't be that bad."  
  
"Yeah I guess not, I mean you'll be there with me." He smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"Yes I will. Now let me go to the bathroom."  
  
"Sure.but I don't think I'm holding you back." He replied.  
  
"You're not." She smiled and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorelai and Emily chatted at the table, "I've never seen this side of Rory." Emily sighed.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Neither have I, but I like it."  
  
____  
  
Yes, it's short. This story is going to have a million chapters before I'm done with a day. So from now on, unless it's a big event-ish thing, the days will be split into two chapters. So there will be a minimum of 14 chapters to go.  
  
Good day to all! I've gotta see the 2nd Season finale again!  
  
Bye.  
  
Baker 


	13. Swimming Holes with Butterflies

Family Reunion A/N: God damn the freaking tropical storm. Since I am in the big bowl some call New Orleans, it was raining pretty bad the last two days with Isidore (SP?). So I finally got to my computer and began typing today. I was lazy, I'm sorry. But to a better subject, did y'all like premier of GG? It was the greatest, wasn't it? I just wish Jess and Rory would kiss already! Lol. I forgot they already did. Well, I meant go out. And it's supposedly happening episode 7/8. So lets be patient. Cause as much as I love to hope for Tristan and Rory. I hear CMM is not coming back. So all we can do is prey and wish! This is extremely long. to end it, I will tell you this about the chappie, its part one of day 2, and lots can happen in a little amount of time in my imagination, so yay! Trory action coming up!  
  
_______  
  
Rory and Tristan marched up to the meeting room and met up with the group. It was basically the same as yesterday, Kathryn was popping a million vitamins in her mouth; Ella and Bella were completing each other's sentences, and Abby was being a whore.  
  
"Oh hi Tristan," Abby winked seductively at Tristan.  
  
"Hi." He replied awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, Christ! Stop with the flirting, you ho! Everyone knows Tristan and Rory are going out! I mean we all saw them making out wherever they went!" Kathryn yelled at Abby.  
  
"Oh shut up! You're such a bitch!" Abby replied with the same tone.  
  
"You're calling me a bitch?" Right then, Gen walked into the small room.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Gen." Kathryn smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well as you all remember me saying, we're going down to the swimming hole today. So I want you all to put on your bathing suits, if you haven't already, one at a time in the bathroom right there." She pointed to a small bathroom in the corner.  
  
"May I go first, everyone?" Ella asked.  
  
"Yes you may." Gen nodded.  
  
"I'll go second." Bella said.  
  
"Do you have your bathing suit on?" Tristan whispered to Rory.  
  
"No."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What no sleazy comment?" She grinned.  
  
"Nope. I decided to be nice. for now."  
  
Ella came out seconds later, and Bella entered the tiny bathroom.  
  
"I think I'm just going to my own bathroom." Gregory stated and walked out.  
  
Bella came out, and Kathryn went in.  
  
"When you say 'swimming hole' you mean a private pool, right?" Abby asked Gen.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. A swimming hole is a swimming hole." Gen answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's not bad, Abby. It's a natural hole with water filled in it, with tons of cool plants around it." Ella said.  
  
"And sometimes, if we're lucky, there are butterflies." Bella added.  
  
"Butterflies?" Abby asked frightened.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you okay, Abby?" Gen asked the girl.  
  
"I'm- I'm okay."  
  
Just then, Gregory came back, and Kathryn got out the bathroom.  
  
"Abby would you like to go next?" Gen asked.  
  
She nodded, and went into the small bathroom.  
  
There was silence in the room until Abby came out, ten minutes later.  
  
"What took you so long?" Gregory asked. "I had to put on my bathing suit, makeup, and a tiny bit of sun block, thank you." She replied.  
  
Ella and Bella giggled softly.  
  
"Rory why don't you go in next, then you Tristan, then me." Gen said.  
  
"Ok." Rory left the room, and came back a few minutes later.  
  
Tristan then walked into the bathroom, and he too came back a few minutes later.  
  
"Ok well now it's my turn. I'll be right back." Gen walked out with that.  
  
"God, that lady is annoying." Kathryn said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you really think that, huh? You suck up." Abby replied.  
  
"Whatever. At least I'm not afraid of butterflies."  
  
Ella, Bella, and Gregory began chatting about something that was no interest to the rest of them, as Abby and Kathryn argued, ONCE AGAIN.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan asked her quietly.  
  
"What?" She answered.  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" She smiled.  
  
"For being you."  
  
Right then, Gen walked out. "Okay, are you all ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." They replied in unison.  
  
"Ok well let's go." They all walked out the room, with Tristan and Rory in the back, like always.  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived at the swimming hole, ten minutes later, after walking through what seemed like ten miles of wooded areas.  
  
"Well here we are. But before we begin just hanging out, I've been given some ground rules I need to tell you all about. One, no diving, this hole is not very deep. Two, no sun bathing. Three, DO NOT, I repeat, do NOT touch any plants you cannot identify. Ok, well go ahead, play." Gen walked off to God knows where, leaving the group alone.  
  
Gregory began sliding of a slant into the water (if that makes sense, you know what I'm talking about.) Ella and Bella swam around like lost ducks, and Kathryn and Abby argued like they always did.  
  
Rory took off her shirt and shorts to reveal a cute matching tankini and boy shorts.  
  
"Cute." Tristan commented on the little yellow duck on the side of her shorts.  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, my mom helped pick it out. You look cute yourself."  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Gilmore." He said in a fake country accent.  
  
They walked into the swimming hole, hand in hand.  
  
Rory dipped her head in the water to get her hair wet, "This water is extremely warm."  
  
He nodded, "Do you want to just sit on the side for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe until the sun isn't directly over it." They swam to the side and sat, with only their legs in the water.  
  
"I can't wait until school begins." Rory commented out of no where.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The summer is getting boring, do nothing all day long. At least with school, I won't have that problem." Rory sighed.  
  
"Hey! You get to see me don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I get to see more of you during the school year."  
  
"True, true." Just then, some clouds covered the sun.  
  
"Do you want to get back in?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it probably isn't going to be as warm."  
  
They swam around for a while, playing games like Marco Polo, until Rory couldn't find Tristan.  
  
"Tristan? Where are you?" All she could see was the rest of the group.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed her foot, and she yelled slightly.  
  
"Haha! I scared you!" He smiled coming out of the water.  
  
"That wasn't funny!"  
  
"To me it was."  
  
___________  
  
So how was it? I liked it. It got a little cheesy, but I mean, HELLO, how much is there to do in a pool. or swimming hole? Okay don't answer that. I'm gonna go. Guess what comes on tonight? Yep, the season premier of F*R*I*E*N*D*S. I hope Joey and Rachel finally get together.  
  
Byebye, see you next week,  
  
~Baker 


	14. New Nicknames Can Be a Bitch

Family Reunion A/N: Hidy Ho readers! I'm sorry for the long delay. After reading my reviews for the last chapter I've got to agree with some of you out there, it was cheesy. I hate cheese. So I cracked my very complicated brain to come up with the perfect solution to the deja vu we all experienced after reading chapter 12 (right? It's been a long time). Déjà vu? You ask, yes déjà vu. It seemed too Brady Bunch, after school special-ish. So I decided to add some more spice: The story is going to be shortened to five or less, more chapters. This lets me start a rough draftish-mabobber for my next story that includes Rory and Tristan (or Jess.*sigh* no hope for Trory, eh?) in a movie. Lol. Yes, I know. I have wacky thoughts. So, back to what I was saying, there will only be five maximum, meaning the family reunion will end on Monday (in the story).  
  
Yes its confusing so to put it into easier terms: the original plan for the family reunion was to be a week! One week in Smalltown. Now its cut down to a weekend. Get it? Okay. If not, it'll be inclined in this chapter.  
  
So I'm updating on this dainty Sunday (in the story its also a Sunday.) To surprise you all with (DUN DUN DUN) the CLIMAX!!!!!  
  
Yes, something OUTRAGEOUS happens. Okay maybe not all of it will be in this chapter.  
  
Now I will stop with the caps and go on with the story.  
  
____________  
  
The group came back from the swimming hole, two hours later. "Look at me, I'm practically dry." Rory observed.  
  
"That should show any body how long of a trip it is to and from the swimming hole. We left it wet, and now we're dry." Tristan replied.  
  
Rory laughed, "I'm so hungry." Rory said out of no where.  
  
"Yeah so am I. I can't believe we've been at the swimming hole for two hours. It seemed like ten minutes." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Their silence was interrupted by the sound of Abby squealing from what seemed like a dragonfly.  
  
"Abby, it's a dragonfly. Not a tiger. It's not going to come out and bite your head off." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"I wish it would." Rory mumbled into Tristan's ear.  
  
"Abby, if you're going to live out here, you have to get used to that." Ella remarked.  
  
"Who says I'm going to live here?" She queried.  
  
Ella looked towards her brother for help. "It's just that it seems like. I don't know. Nevermind I said anything, doll."  
  
"Don't call me a doll!" Abby practically pounced on Ella, if it weren't for Gen, "Girls, girls, girls. No fighting." She said school-teacher like.  
  
"Bite me." Abby mumbled softly.  
  
Rory and Tristan heard this and began snickering, remembering Kathryn's tiger statement.  
  
They arrived back at the house, just in time for the lunch going to be held outside.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai yelled flailing her arms around, as Emily looked at her scared.  
  
She walked up to them, "Hey."  
  
"How was the swimming hole?" Emily asked as they sat down at a nearby table.  
  
"Eh." She told them the whole story including Abby's incident with the dragonfly.  
  
Lorelai laughed and leaned in and whispered, "Act cool, act like the coffee is coke." She pulled out a dark container.  
  
"So I'm glad you had fun." Emily said to Rory, 'acting cool'.  
  
Lorelai took a sip, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Rory smiled.  
  
"Of course she did, mother, with her Prince Charming around." Lorelai said.  
  
Emily giggled, and Lorelai and Rory looked at each other, "What has she been smoking?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
  
"I heard that Lorelai." Emily said sternly, then her face softened, "Now let's go eat."  
  
The girls ate and chatted, "So, Chicklet, are you going to go see Loverboy after you finish eating?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Maybe. And why do you keep calling him different things?"  
  
"Chill, Will, I'm just trying out new nicknames." Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They finished up eating, and Rory excused herself, "I'm going to go find Tristan."  
  
"Okee Dokee."  
  
~*~  
  
Tristan sat quietly, waiting for Rory, at a bench. Someone walked up behind him, and covered his eyes.  
  
"Rory, I know it's you, so take your hands off of me-" He grabbed the person's arms and turned around, to see none other than Abby.  
  
"Hey Sweetie. Surprised to see me?" She said sweetly, scooting in.  
  
"Actually, I'm not, and I'd like it if you'd get away from me." He said through closed teeth.  
  
She pouted, "C'mon, can't you just loosen up a bit? You're so uptight."  
  
"No. You have no life, going after guys you're somehow related to, damn it!"  
  
"Well this'll loosen you up." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory finally found him, but there he was kissing Abby. She should've known.  
  
He noticed her standing there, and stood up, and walked after her, "Rory, let me explain!"  
  
_________  
  
Oooooh, juicy, huh? I love this! It's so. soap opera! Hehe. It gets better. I'll update sometime next week, alrighty? I'm going to go watch GG beginnings now. Byebye & tune in next time for:  
  
THE YOUNG AND THE RESTLESS  
  
Haha, no. But Family Reunion!  
  
~Baker 


End file.
